1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to front panels for electronic products, and particularly to a front panel with an identification plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a front panel 100 of the computer may include an identification plate 102, which is marked with a logo 103 in a fixed orientation. However, because of the fixed orientation, if the computer is rotated, such as being laid on its side to better fit on a desk, the logo may become unrecognizable or unattractive, which is not desirable for brand management.